User talk:Weirdo Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:LaserGhost page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 07:29, July 29, 2010 Hi WG!! Welcome!! now create your character and bakugan [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 07:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) you made him the same age as mine?? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 07:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Now create a bakugan! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 07:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) At this time there is no one online so let's go to the fanon wiki and continue evil forces [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 07:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) No one, except. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe we have met. I am A.O.H., the episode creator and Actor for Corbin. I hope you have read the rules and regulations, so you can stay here for a while. I will leave a message here when we do episodes. Have a nice time. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, you'd have ta wait for there to be an episode. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 23:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 23:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) There are to different groups of episodes, and neither of the people who make them are on now. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 23:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Weirdo! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How?!? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) GOOD IDEA! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Doing it now! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Just did it. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Remove all stubs. And then block my user page so nobody will edit it. Then get more people to join. Then when you and LaserGhost and Leonidas get enough edits make you Admins. But first everyone gets to be a Rollback. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 1500 AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Dunno. I'll contact the main person on wikia. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) He comes back every........ 5 days. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Kk. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How does what feel? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe not. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Very true!!!! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It'll take a day. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) No I mean getting a response will take all day. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) On the Server Dharak. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) My name is AgentZ. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I gotta go! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Please. Read and follow Rule 84. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 20:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, WHATSUP!??!?!!? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) So am i. Kasei doesn't even edit. FRICKING EMPRESS MANION!!!! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) We can't, he's still a Crat and you need to be an Admin to block people and you can't block Crats. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Even if I do become the Crat I will get removed of the powers by Kasei. I will make a petition. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) rEally?!?!?! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Watch my battle with TwinStar. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I am not allowed to adopt the Fanon Wiki. Or even become an Admin. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Kasei is still "active" AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Already did. Takes too long. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Moving all the articles and everything. Getting users to join, getting our edits regained. No. Heres a link to my failed attempt. www.bakuganfanon2.wikia.com AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) No. Sorry. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Watsup. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan, Suite life on deck, or Unnatural history or Adventure Tie. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Boredom. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) No. boredom. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Just stay on the Fanon Wiki and get pissed on by Kasei. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What do you want you're sig to be and what colors. You have to email me you're password and I'll go on you're account and fix it for you. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you want you're sig colored? Did you write hey I'm an anon do you hate me? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Kk. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) AoH. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm so bored. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) No. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Is it something innapropreate. I'm so mean to Kasei and I don't deserve to be an Admin. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Who is on? Just you? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) No, but you could brawl me. We do episodes first thing in the morning, and they last until they are finished. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'∞ is the sign ']]for us to attack. 00:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Good. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Answers 12. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Do people think you are a nerd? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) my FIANCEE!!!!!!!!!! in the ROLE PLAY!!!!!!!!!! look her UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'∞ is the sign ']]for us to attack. 01:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC)